icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2001 CCHA Men's Ice Hockey Tournament
| CoachCount = 13th | MVP = Ryan Miller | MVPTeam = Michigan State | prevseason_year = 2000 | prevseason_link = 2000 CCHA Men's Ice Hockey Tournament | nextseason_year = 2002 | nextseason_link = 2002 CCHA Men's Ice Hockey Tournament }} The 2001 CCHA Men's Ice Hockey Tournament was the 30th CCHA Men's Ice Hockey Tournament. It was played between March 8 and March 17, 2001. First round and play-in games were played at campus sites, while all 'final four' games were played at Joe Louis Arena in Detroit, Michigan. By winning the tournament, Michigan State won the inaugural Mason Cup (named after head coach Ron Mason) and received the Central Collegiate Hockey Association's automatic bid to the 2001 NCAA Division I Men's Ice Hockey Tournament. Format The tournament featured four rounds of play. The two teams that finish below tenth place in the standings were not eligible for postseason play. In the First Round, the first and tenth seeds, the second and ninth seeds, the third and eighth seeds, the fourth and seventh seeds and the fifth and sixth seeds played a best-of-three series, with the top three ranked winners advancing to the semifinals and two lower-seeded teams playing in a single play-in game to determine the final qualifier. In the semifinals, the remaining highest and lowest seeds and second highest and second lowest seeds play a single-game, with the winners advancing to the finals. The tournament champion receives an automatic bid to the 2001 NCAA Men's Division I Ice Hockey Tournament. Conference Standings Note: GP = Games Played; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; PTS = Points; GF = Goals For; GA = Goals Against Bracket March 8–11 | RD1-seed1=1 | RD1-team1='Michigan State' | RD1-score1-1='5' | RD1-score1-2='3'* | RD1-score1-3=– | RD1-seed2=10 | RD1-team2=Alaska-Fairbanks | RD1-score2-1=2 | RD1-score2-2=2 | RD1-score2-3=– | RD1-seed3=2 | RD1-team3=Miami | RD1-score3-1=3 | RD1-score3-2=3 | RD1-score3-3=– | RD1-seed4=9 | RD1-team4='Bowling Green' | RD1-score4-1='4' | RD1-score4-2='4'* | RD1-score4-3=– | RD1-seed5=3 | RD1-team5='Michigan | RD1-score5-1='8''' | RD1-score5-2='3' | RD1-score5-3=– | RD1-seed6=8 | RD1-team6=Ferris State | RD1-score6-1=3 | RD1-score6-2=0 | RD1-score6-3=– | RD1-seed7=4 | RD1-team7='Nebraska-Omaha' | RD1-score7-1=4 | RD1-score7-2='2' | RD1-score7-3='4'** | RD1-seed8=7 | RD1-team8=Ohio State | RD1-score8-1='5'* | RD1-score8-2=1 | RD1-score8-3=3 | RD1-seed9=5 | RD1-team9='Northern Michigan' | RD1-score9-1='3'* | RD1-score9-2=7 | RD1-score9-3='5'* | RD1-seed10=6 | RD1-team10=Western Michigan | RD1-score10-1=2 | RD1-score10-2='9' | RD1-score10-3=4 | RD2='Play-In' March 13 | RD2-seed1=5 | RD2-team1=Northern Michigan | RD2-score1=1 | RD2-seed2=9 | RD2-team2='Bowling Green' | RD2-score2='2'* | RD3='Semifinals' March 16 | RD3-seed1=1 | RD3-team1='Michigan State' | RD3-score1='2' | RD3-seed2=9 | RD3-team2=Bowling Green | RD3-score2=1 | RD3-seed3=3 | RD3-team3='Michigan' | RD3-score3='3' | RD3-seed4=4 | RD3-team4=Nebraska-Omaha | RD3-score4=2 | RD4='Championship' March 17 | RD4-seed1=1 | RD4-team1='Michigan State' | RD4-score1='2' | RD4-seed2=3 | RD4-team2=Michigan | RD4-score2=0 }} Note: * denotes overtime period(s) First Round (1) Michigan State vs. (10) Alaska-Fairbanks |score1 = 5 – 2 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2001/03/09/no-1-michigan-state-rides-special-teams-to-win/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = Sean Patchell - PP - 03:48 Adam Hall - PP - 08:40 Brian Maloney - GW SH - 17:40 |1-1-2 = 12:36 - Jim Lawrence |1-3-1 = Brian Maloney - 03:29 Rustyn Dolyny - PP - 11:38 |1-3-2 = 16:33 - Pat Hallett |goalie1-1 = Ryan Miller ( 32 saves / 34 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Preston McKay ( 26 saves / 31 shots ) |date2 = March 10 |score2 = 3 – 2 |recap2 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2001/03/10/patchell-completes-spartan-rally-in-ot/ |won2 = 1 |ot2 = 1 |2-1-1 = Brian Maloney - 16:28 |2-1-2 = 03:36 - PP - Ryan Lang 17:00 - Scott McIlroy |2-3-1 = John Nail - PP - 17:18 |2-4-1 = Sean Patchell - GW - 07:18 |goalie2-1 = Ryan Miller ( 31 saves / 33 shots ) |goalie2-2 = Preston McKay ( 41 saves / 44 shots ) |series = Michigan State won series 2–0}} (2) Miami vs. (9) Bowling Green |score1 = 3 – 4 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2001/03/08/falcons-stun-redhawks-with-three-goal-rally/ |won1 = 2 |1-1-1 = Pat Leahy - 15:23 |1-1-2 = 12:39 - Marc Barlow |1-2-1 = Evan Cheverie - 03:47 |1-3-1 = A.J. Kratofil - 02:15 |1-3-2 = 05:48 - Tyler Knight 10:22 - Scott Hewson 15:36 - GW PP - Ryan Murphy |goalie1-1 = David Burleigh ( 22 saves / 26 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Tyler Masters ( 34 saves / 37 shots ) |date2 = March 9 |score2 = 3 - 4 |recap2 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2001/03/09/falcons-sweep-away-second-seeded-redhawks/ |won2 = 2 |ot2 = 1 |2-1-1 = Pat Leahy - PP - 10:46 |2-3-1 = Evan Cheverie - 11:02 Nick Jardine - 18:38 |2-3-2 = 02:40 - PP - Marc Barlow 09:18 - Ryan Murphy 11:32 - PP - Ryan Murphy |2-4-2 = 09:55 - Grady Moore |goalie2-1 = David Burleigh ( 22 saves / 26 shots ) |goalie2-2 = Tyler Masters ( 36 saves / 39 shots ) |series = Bowling Green won series 2–0}} (3) Michigan vs. (8) Ferris State |score1 = 8 – 3 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2001/03/09/wolverines-look-alive-in-8-3-win-over-bulldogs/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = Mike Cammalleri - PP - 04:13 Mark Kosick - 13:51 Josh Langfeld - PP - 15:56 |1-2-1 = Andy Hilbert - GW PP - 09:21 Bill Trainor - 13:07 Joe Kautz - 16:27 |1-2-2 = 05:44 - Kevin Swider 07:58 - PP - Kevin Swider |1-3-1 = Mike Cammalleri - 18:18 Andy Hilbert - 19:15 |1-3-2 = 18:31 - Jon Rogger |goalie1-1 = Josh Blackburn ( 13 saves / 16 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Phil Osaer ( 26 saves / 32 shots ) / Vince Owen ( 10 saves / 12 shots ) |date2 = March 10 |score2 = 3 – 0 |recap2 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2001/03/10/michigan-power-play-defense-key-sweep-of-ferris/ |won2 = 1 |2-1-1 = No Scoring |2-2-1 = Josh Langfeld - GW PP - 04:48 Mike Cammalleri - PP - 11:35 |2-3-1 = Geoff Koch - EN - 19:52 |goalie2-1 = Josh Blackburn ( 18 saves / 18 shots ) |goalie2-2 = Phil Osaer ( 25 saves / 27 shots ) |series = Michigan won series 2–0}} (4) Nebraska-Omaha vs. (7) Ohio State |score1 = 4 – 5 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2001/03/09/lafleche-ends-classic-with-buckeye-win-over-mavs/ |won1 = 2 |ot1 = 1 |1-1-1 = Jeff Hoggan - 00:55 |1-2-2 = 01:38 - PP - Dave Steckel 02:37 - Scott May 18:58 - PP - Jean-Francois Dufour |1-3-1 = David Brisson - PP - 02:02 Greg Zanon - PP - 10:25 Dave Noel-Bernier - 16:54 |1-3-2 = 17:44 - Eric Skaug |1-4-2 = 00:38 - Miguel LeFleche |goalie1-1 = Dan Ellis ( 27 saves / 32 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Mike Betz ( 23 saves / 27 shots ) |date2 = March 10 |score2 = 2 – 1 |recap2 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2001/03/10/pugliese-brisson-provide-offense-as-uno-evens-series/ |won2 = 1 |2-1-1 = Billy Pugliese - 05:25 |2-2-1 = David Brisson - GW - 12:05 |2-3-2 = 10:09 - Miguel LeFleche |goalie2-1 = Dan Ellis ( 18 saves / 19 shots ) |goalie2-2 = Mike Betz ( 21 saves / 23 shots ) |date3 = March 11 |score3 = 4 – 3 |recap3 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2001/03/11/puglieses-2-ot-goal-caps-classic-series/ |home3 = 1 |won3 = 1 |ot3 = 2 |3-1-1 = David Brisson - PP - 17:29 |3-1-2 = 08:13 - PP - Paul Caponigri |3-2-2 = 08:07 - Daymen Bencharski |3-3-1 = Dave Noel-Bernier - 01:26 Billy Pugliese - 18:25 |3-3-2 = 18:55 - EA - Paul Caponigri |3-4-1 = Billy Pugliese - GW - 07:31 |goalie3-1 = Dan Ellis ( 44 saves / 47 shots ) |goalie3-2 = Mike Betz ( 36 saves / 40 shots ) |series = Nebraska-Omaha won series 2–1}} (5) Northern Michigan vs. (6) Western Michigan |score1 = 3 – 2 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2001/03/09/mattersdorfers-ot-goal-gives-northern-michigan-series-lead/ |won1 = 1 |ot1 = 1 |1-1-1 = Dan Donette - 12:57 |1-2-2 = 12:16 - Dana Lattery 18:25 - Mike Bishai |1-3-1 = Jim Jackson - PP - 16:27 |1-4-1 = Fred Mattersdorfer - GW - 11:54 |goalie1-1 = Dan Ragusett ( 26 saves / 28 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Jeff Reynaert ( 27 saves / 30 shots ) |date2 = March 10 |score2 = 7 – 9 |recap2 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2001/03/10/western-michigan-guns-down-northern-michigan/ |won2 = 2 |2-1-1 = Brent Robertson - 18:34 |2-2-1 = Bryce Cockburn - 18:34 Fred Mattersdorfer - 11:14 Jim Jackson - 14:59 |2-2-2 = 00:18 - Dana Lattery 02:10 - Lucas Drake 10:52 - Steve Rymsha 13:44 - Anthony Battaglia 18:08 - PP - Mike Jarmuth |2-3-1 = Justin Kinunen - 07:03 Fred Mattersdorfer - 13:43 Alex Sawruk - 14:24 |2-3-2 = 02:02 - Mike Bishai 04:22 - Steve Rymsha 07:59 - GW - Jeff Campbell 18:08 - EN - Jeff Campbell |goalie2-1 = Dan Ragusett ( 15 saves / 20 shots ) / Craig Kowalski ( 6 saves / 9 shots ) |goalie2-2 = Jeff Reynaert ( 27 saves / 34 shots ) |date3 = March 11 |score3 = 5 – 4 |recap3 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2001/03/11/wildcats-rally-from-three-goal-deficit-to-take-series/ |home3 = 1 |won3 = 1 |ot3 = 1 |3-1-1 = Fred Mattersdorfer - PP - 17:12 |3-1-2 = 01:26 - Steve Rymsha 10:04 - PP - Dana Lattery 12:16 - SH - Mike Bishai |3-2-1 = Terry Harrison - 02:01 Bryce Cockburn - PP - 18:23 |3-2-2 = 07:36 - SH - Jeff Campbell |3-3-1 = Terry Harrison - 01:16 |3-4-1 = Ryan Riipi - GW - 11:40 |goalie3-1 = Dan Ragusett ( 26 saves / 28 shots ) |goalie3-2 = Jeff Reynaert ( 27 saves / 30 shots ) |series = Northern Michigan won series 2–1}} Play-In (5) Northern Michigan vs. (9) Bowling Green |score1 = 1 – 2 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2001/03/13/masters-backstops-bgsu-to-joe/ |won1 = 2 |1-1-1 = No Scoring |1-1-2 = 14:23 - Ryan Wetterberg |1-2-1 = Mike Sandbeck - PP - 12:27 |1-4-2 = 14:54 - GW - Dennis Williams |goalie1-1 = Dan Ragusett ( 27 saves / 29 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Tyler Masters ( 37 saves / 38 shots )}} Semifinals (1) Michigan State vs. (5) Northern Michigan |score1 = 2 – 1 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2001/03/16/spartans-edge-falcons-in-goalies-duel/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = Sean Patchell - 16:36 |1-1-2 = 19:22 - Kevin Bieksa |1-2-1 = Sean Patchell - GW - 15:56 |goalie1-1 = Ryan Miller ( 28 saves / 29 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Tyler Masters ( 33 saves / 35 shots )}} (3) Michigan vs. (4) Nebraska-Omaha |score1 = 3 – 2 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2001/03/16/wolverines-hold-off-mavericks/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = Craig Murray - 07:25 Mike Cammalleri - 09:52 Joe Kautz - GW - 18:26 |1-2-2 = 10:02 - Scott Turner 15:50 - Greg Zanon |goalie1-1 = Josh Blackburn ( 16 saves / 18 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Dan Ellis ( 31 saves / 34 shots )}} Championship (1) Michigan State vs. (3) Michigan |score1 = 2 – 0 |recap1 = http://www.uscho.com/recaps/2001/03/17/miller-extends-shutout-record-spartans-repeat/ |won1 = 1 |1-1-1 = Joe Goodenow - GW - 09:44 Adam Hall - 19:38 |goalie1-1 = Ryan Miller ( 19 saves / 19 shots ) |goalie1-2 = Josh Blackburn ( 24 saves / 26 shots )}} Tournament awards All-Tournament Team *F Adam Hall (Michigan State) *F Sean Patchell (Michigan State) *F Joe Kautz (Michigan) *D Andrew Hutchinson (Michigan State) *D Dave Huntzkicker (Michigan) *G Ryan Miller* (Michigan State) * Most Valuable Player(s) References External links *2000-01 CCHA Season Category:2001 in hockey Category:Central Collegiate Hockey Association Category:NCAA Division I Tournaments